plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Power Lily
Power Lily is a premium plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that produces Plant Food for the player when planted, but in turn, it has a very slow recharge. It is an instant use plant that will disappear once it drops the Plant Food. In the Chinese version of the game, it is unlocked after collecting every star in Pirate Seas. Almanac entry Sun cost: 175 TOUGHNESS: Typical RECHARGE: Very Slow Power Lilies create one Plant food out of thin air. Usage: single use, instant Special: creates one Plant Food From seedling to sapling, to full grown foliage, Power Lily experience as a life coach has shown her the best way to empower and support plants everywhere. Strategies General Only use Power Lilies in higher stages if there are few or no zombies that provide Plant Food. Power Lilies are best used in the Endless Zones, especially after level 30, as the zombies may only drop one or two Plant Food during a level. Plant Food is very helpful for getting tons of sun by using it on Twin Sunflowers, freezing all the zombies with an Iceberg Lettuce, buttering all the zombies with a Kernel-pult, or summoning a deadly melon hail with a Winter Melon. Other than that, the player can also use it by selecting the Power Lily and its duplicate to replenish Plant Food because of Plant Food scarcity on higher levels and as well as on higher zombie concentrations. Without them, the player is forced to use Power Ups in some situations where in killing any zombies getting close to the Player's House is almost impossible. Endless Zone In Arthur's Challenge, especially on three digit levels where Wizard Zombies and Dark Ages Gargantuars come in great concentrations, Power Lily makes a great use here, but you must have a Tile Turnip. At least four of those can be planted on any desired column but best to be safe, from behind. Then, you can combine the power of Sun-shroom, Iceberg Lettuce, Laser Bean, Magnet-shroom, Winter Melon, or Twin Sunflower. Not only you just conserve one Plant Food, but you will also able to cut off the horde and drastically increase your sun production. You may require boosting plants before entering the Endless Zone. Consider refilling your stack by delaying the last zombie in the final wave by saving its life by digging the plant that would kill that zombie. Have the last standing zombie eat a Wall-nut. Keep the zombie busy by eating it but do not over do it, once you sense it has reached second degrade, have it repair by Wall-nut First Aid. An alternative strategy would be the usage of either Chard Guard or Hurrikale to keep the zombies from reaching the player's home. Keep on placing Power Lilies until your Plant Food stock is full. However, the execution of this tactic will be better and faster if you can provide a copy of it. Gallery Trivia *Power Lily's name is a pun on "flower lily." *Power Lily is the second plant with "power" in its name, the first being the Power Flower. It is also the second plant with the word "lily" in the name, the first being the Lily Pad. *The player can use the Plant Food from Power Lily on a Twin Sunflower for a profit of 50 (75 if pre-1.7) sun. *Power Lily and Thyme Warp are the only plants with a "Very Slow" recharge in Plants vs. Zombies 2. *After it disappears, it is still considered as being there, therefore, zombies will continue eating it until they finish eating it, or until they die. *Power Lily's costume is a reference to the Hello Kitty shades. *There is a glitch in some Dark Ages levels that feature Wizard Zombies. When a Wizard Zombie turns a Power Lily into a sheep, the Power Lily will give a Plant Food and become a sheep. When the Wizard Zombie is killed, the Power Lily will turn back and give another Plant Food. *If Power Lily is planted at the very end of any level, it will not produce any Plant Food and will just stay on the lawn and do its idling animation seen in the Almanac and seed selection screen. **This can be done easily by using Imitater. **If the player is dragging Plant Food at the moment the game is ending, it can be fed to that Power Lily. *It can be dug after producing the Plant Food to reduce the sun cost before. This has already been fixed now. *Although lilies are aquatic plants in real life, Power Lily cannot be planted on water in-game. *As of the 2.7.1 update, the Power Lily can no longer be damaged by zombies. *If the player has the "Instant Recharge" ability and use Plant Food to instantly recharge Power Lily, Power Lily will produce another Plant Food which can instantly recharge Power Lily again so otherwise, the player can make an infinite loop (provided that they have enough sun). *Power Lily has a Plant Food effect. It creates two Plant Food as opposed to one. This is only visible after the final flag, with your prize on the ground. However, since you are wasting one plant food to get two plant food, then actually, you are only receiving one plant food added. **To do this, you must have the Power Lily's seed packet selected, then tap on a random empty tile to plant it, which will cause it to not activate, letting you use plant food on it. **The player can do it easly on iOS/Android devices, since multi-touch is possible. **If the player has only one Plant Food in stock in any Endless Zone level and they do this glitch, two slots will fill, but when carrying the Plant Food over to the next level, the game will only count it as if only one slot was filled. This is most likely because the Power Lily Plant Food effect was probably not intended to be in the game. *A.K.E.E. looks quite similar to Power Lily design-wise. **Furthermore, both cost 175 sun. es:Lirio poderosoru:Силовая лилия Category:Premium plants Category:Single-use plants Category:Very slow recharge plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Instant-use plants Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Non-damaging plants Category:Plants obtained with stars